In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,046, a portable remote-controlled searchlight apparatus is disclosed. The apparatus includes a lamp unit, a lamp housing, a base support member, remote control unit and a releasable attachment to mount and demount the base support member to another surface, such as on the roof of a motor vehicle. The searchlight apparatus or lamp unit can be rotated upward and downward or left and right side by means of remote control unit mounted within the vehicle. The left and right side rotation of the searchlight apparatus or the lamp unit is realized by the engagement of an inner gear disk and an outer gear separately mounted between the lamp housing and the base support member, while the upward and downward rotation is realized by mounting the lamp unit of the searchlight apparatus in a rotatable manner on the lamp housing, and vertically mounting a gear rack on the rear portion of the lamp unit and mounting a gear wheel in the lamp housing, and making said gear rack and said gear wheel mesh each with other so that the lamp unit can rotate with respect to the lamp housing. Such rotation transmission structure suffers from the complexity of gear processing, mounting and sealing and the requirement for higher power motor, in addition the upward and downward rotation angle with which the lamp unit rotates around the base support member or around the supporting shaft is limited by the gear rack type transmission, it is believed that the rotation angle cannot exceed ±45°. Furthermore, in the prior art, the illumination and the signalling apparatuses are generally designed independently and separately, they have not be integrated into one body, thereby inconvenience arises in use in some cases.